Irresistible
by SherlocktorWho
Summary: Set just after the kiss at the end of Flesh and Stone. The Doctor is struggling to come to a conclusion with his feelings for Amy. But when he accidentally upsets her, how is he going to make her feel better? What will happen when he finally admits his feelings for her? Lots of lemons, so be warned! ONESHOT 11/Amy


**Another oneshot I decided to write, because there's not as much M-rated stories about Amy/11 as I'd have liked! Set just after the kiss at the end of Flesh and Stone. Enjoy!**

* * *

As far as he was concerned, she'd just pounced on him. He was completely unprepared; when one hasn't been the victim of attempted seduction for a few hundred years how was he to react? She was getting married in the morning. Married to a nice guy, what was his name... Cory? He didn't remember, but back to the point. He couldn't do this to her the night before her wedding, it was like cheating. The Doctor was always a man of good, and this was no different.

But for a while now, probably since he'd first met her, he always felt some sort of feeling when she was around. It rose from the pit of his stomach. He knew it was a good feeling, but couldn't quite describe it. Sometimes he'd wondered what it'd be like to run his fingers through that fiery red hair of hers, kiss those pink lips, have his fingers dance over her body...

No! He was the Doctor, a Time Lord. Amy Pond was a human. She would die, he'd live on. And after Rose, he didn't think he could stand seeing another woman he loved die or be taken away from him.

Did he just say woman he _loved_?

He loved her now?

His hearts were still pounding as he lay beneath the console, in an attempt to make himself look busy. The truth was, he needed time to think. Think about this whole situation. Could it be said that he was falling for Amelia Pond, the little girl with a name from a fairytale?

But that was the thing. She was no longer a little girl. And she'd proven that to him when she tried to seduce him.

It was a struggle to fight off these new desires, to make the right decision. Would he give into Amy Pond's charm or would he stand up for what he thought was right?

Come on, he thought. I'm not a Cyberman, I do have emotions. And love is one of them, but could he give Amy Pond his love?

Speak of the devil, Amy chose that moment to enter the room. Clearing his head of these rather distracting thoughts, the Doctor attempted to busy himself with fixing his TARDIS. He clearly failed at the attempt, because he found himself getting rather distracted over Amy's short skirt she'd changed into.

"Doctor?"

He ignored her, pretending to be busy fiddling with some wires.

"_Doctor_?"

Getting quite irritated, the Doctor found himself snapping at her by mistake. "_What _is it, Pond?"

Amy folded her arms and pouted. "No need to be all snappy, Doctor, I was just coming to ask you a question."

His eyelids flickered shut and he cursed under his breath. Why was he snapping at her?

"What is it?"

"The kiss, do you regret it?" Amy asked, searching his eyes for an answer. His expression was blank, he was seriously thinking about the question.

"No, I don't."

Had he actually said that? He could tell by the smirk on Amy's lips that she was more than satisfied with his answer.

"Did you like it?"

Blood rushed to his cheeks when he heard this. If he said yes, which was what he thought, because he _did _like it. He liked it a lot. But they couldn't do it again, because like he'd said, it can't work between them.

Instead he found his lips moving beyond his control. "Yes, it was amazing. I loved every single second of it."

Now this was going too far. First he said that he didn't regret it, now he's saying that it was amazing? Would Amy get the wrong impression and think that he actually liked her? Or would that be the wrong impression...

"Good," Amy chirped, a smile etched onto her lips. "Would you do it again?"

"Amelia, you said _one _question," he pointed out, blushing like mad. So far he'd been telling the truth, but this had to be the hardest one. If he said yes, then, well, he didn't know. If he said no, he'd probably hurt her feelings. It was a no-win situation.

"One: don't call me Amelia. Two: I said _a _question, and didn't specifically mention how many I was going to ask you," Amy smirked, stalking over to him so she towered above his body. For a moment she would've sworn his eyes had darted to her legs, but put it off as her imagination.

"_Fine_," the Doctor sighed. "Maybe maybe maybe. But you know can't work, and so do I, so what's the point?"

As soon as the words escaped his mouth, he instantly regretted it. He registered the hurt expression on Amy's face, her eyes brimming with tears. She couldn't stand being rejected by her Raggedy Doctor. It was like having her heart ripped out.

"How do you know it can't work if we haven't even TRIED?!" Amy yelled, turning sharply on her heel and storming up the TARDIS steps, disappearing down the corridor.

The Doctor felt guilty for hurting her feelings, but did realise she had a point. They hadn't even _tried _to see if things could work. Then it came back to him again. They couldn't try, because she was getting married in the morning to a nice _human _man, who could give her what he couldn't.

But it wasn't every day you got a sexy Scott throwing herself at you.

_Shut up!_ He mentally scolded himself. He couldn't think this way. He'd just made her upset, and needed to comfort her.

Make her feel better, after all, he'd just upset her.

Shifting out from under the console he leapt to his feet, dashing down the corridor in an attempt to find Amy. She was most likely in her room.

When he came to the door of her room, he knocked softly a few times, waiting for a response. Unfortunately he didn't get one.

From inside the room he could hear muffled sobs. Yes, she was definitely inside the her room. His hearts clenched with guilt when he realised that it was _him _who had made her cry.

"Amy," he called to her. "Can I come in?"

With still no response, he sighed and walked inside himself. There she was, in the middle of her bed, curled into a ball on her side with her head buried into the crumpled bed sheets. The entire room was enveloped in darkness, so the Doctor flicked the light switch and slowly made his way towards her.

"Amy," he said softly, sitting on the edge of her bed. "Amy, please listen to me. I'm sorry."

She didn't answer. She just lay there, sobbing into the sheets. At his words her hands gripped the sheets even tighter, out of rage.

Gently he placed a hand on her shoulder and felt her muscles tighten beneath his touch. She finally turned to face him, her tear stained face sending another wave of guilt through him.

"_What_?" she hissed acidly, with a glare that could melt a steel bar.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Please, Amy, I'm sorry."

"I don't believe that for a second," she snapped. "First you say that you _enjoyed _the kiss, then you say you don't want me. How do you think that makes _me _feel? Huh?"

Letting out a deep sigh, the Doctor slowly shook his head. "Amy, I-I can't do this. I couldn't put you through it. I just can't."

Amy let out another sob, wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. "_Please_, Doctor, I _need _you."

How much longer could he resist? He didn't think he could keep denying her for much longer. Who _would _deny someone as beautiful as her?

"Amy, it's happened to me before. You get old, and you die. Or I could lose you. I don't think I could see another person I love die."

As soon as he realised what he'd just said, he cursed rapidly under his breath. He'd just said he loved her! How was she going to react now? She'd give him her feelings and he'd give false ones back. But would they really be false...?

"You _love _me?" Amy sniffed, a smile crossing her lips for the first time in a while. "Doctor, did you just say you loved me?"

The Doctor blushed in embarrassment. "Amy, I-I..."

"I love you too," Amy smiled, sitting up and slowly moving her lips towards his. He couldn't deny her now. Now he'd just admitted his feelings for her.

Their lips met, instantly melded together. As he'd thought, her lips were soft like rose petals, like he'd only felt momentarily when she'd kissed him in her bedroom earlier. But now he could relish in their softness, as he began to kiss her back.

Her tongue traced his lips, begging for entrance, and he gave her it willingly. Their tongues met, caressing each other lightly. The Doctor's hand slowly moved to be tangled in Amy's fiery red hair, just as he'd imagined running his fingers through it. But it was much softer than he'd thought, much more perfect.

He felt her hand on his chest, pushing him back against the bed so she was straddling his waist, her legs either side of him. Her hands pushed off his jacket, and he helped her get it out from underneath him and toss it onto the floor. Then she tugged off his bow tie, and began working on his shirt buttons. Timidly he began to pull her jumper over her head, not sure whether he was doing it right, since it _had _been a while. He felt her smile in approval against his lips, just as she tugged off his shirt.

A soft whimper escaped his lips as he felt her fingertips trail down his chest towards the button of his trousers. Her touch was feather light, sending shivers down his spine.

Catching her by surprise he flipped them over, so he was on top. His lips began trailing kisses down her jawline, sucking lightly at the sensitive parts of her neck. She moaned quietly as he made his journey towards her breasts, which craved his touch. They were still covered by an annoying bra, which he soon dealt with by reaching his hands around her back and unclasping it, tossing it away.

His eyes hungrily drank in the sight of her breasts, and he could no longer restrain himself. With his mouth he engulfed a nipple, causing Amy to arch her back and moan loudly as his tongue swirled around the hardened bud. Using his finger and thumb he tweaked her other nipple, and the responses he got from her were like music to his ears. Soon he swapped around, then began trailing kisses down her flat stomach, towards where she wanted him most. But he still had her skirt to deal with.

His fingers crept past the rim of her skirt, tugging it down slowly, then tossing it away. Now she remained in her knickers, which were thoroughly soaked, awaiting him. Leaning closer he inhaled her scent, nuzzling his nose against her knickers, causing a whimper of desire to escape Amy's lips. They had to go.

Hooking his fingers around the hem of her knickers he whipped them off within a second, finally able to see her in all her glory. Shifting up her he kissed her hard on the mouth, slipping a finger into her entrance. Amy moaned loudly, arching her back towards him. In one swift movement he buried his finger deep inside her, then added another. Amy's moans increased, and he felt her walls clamp around his fingers as he quickly thrust them in and out of her. Thrusting in quickly, he rubbed her walls and she groaned, and yelped when he pressed a thumb to her clit. The yelp turned into a moan as he began rubbing slowly, quickly picking up speed. Mixed in with moans, he heard her say, "Too many clothes."

She still hadn't managed to remove his trousers since he'd flipped them over before she'd had a chance too. Whimpering when his fingers were retracted from her, her hands moved to his trousers and slid them down, relieving some pressure from his now throbbing cock. The bulge in his boxers looked almost painful, and she decided that that needed to be dealt with. Tugging them down she was finally able to see him, and he was bigger than she'd expected. Her eyes practically glowed at the sight.

But his length merely bobbed between her thighs as he was busy sucking her neck.

"_Doctor_," Amy breathed, wrapping her legs around his waist and grinding against him, which took the Doctor completely by surprise. He let out a whimper, biting down on her neck.

"Yes?" he whispered huskily.

"Need you," Amy responded.

Retracting his lips from her neck he moved so he had an arm resting either side of her head, his hands cupping her face, tip pressed lightly at her entrance and eyes boring into hers.

"Amy," he smiled. "Are you sure?"

"_Yes_," she said breathlessly, which was soon replaced with a breathy moan as he entered her. It felt so _right_. At first there was a slight pain, which was soon replaced with pleasure as he gave her time to adjust to his size, then started slowly moving inside her.

"_Doctor_," she purred as he buried his head in the crook of her neck, her red curls tickling his forehead.

_I'm so going to hell for this_, he thought but brushed it off, he was inside Amy, something that he never thought would happen.

"_Amy_," he panted, closing his eyes in ecstasy as he began to pick up the pace. By the moans Amy was making she was obviously nearing orgasm, and he wanted her to get there before him.

Her nails dug into his shoulders as she suppressed a moan, biting her lip and screwing her eyes shut, pleasure cascading through her body. Here she was, with her Doctor. A dream come true. Quite literally.

He felt her walls clench around him, and as he pushed inside her again she couldn't hold off her orgasm any longer and screamed his name, bucking up against him. Seeing her like that was more than enough for him and he felt himself come too, and with a call of her name he felt himself spill inside her, and after a few final thrusts he pulled out, snuggling beside her sweating body.

"_Thank you_, Doctor," Amy grinned, burying her head in his chest, hearing his hearts beat erratically against her.

"Amy Pond," the Doctor smiled, kissing her forehead and wrapping an arm around her. "You are magnificent."

"You weren't so bad yourself," she smirked, and he chuckled in response. "I _told _you it could work."

"I'm sorry Amy, I just-" he was cut off when she placed a finger to his lips.

"Shh," Amy said. "You've said sorry, and I accepted it. Let's not talk about this now, after all that."

He sighed contently as she lay back down beside him, the beating of his hearts lulling her to sleep within his firm grip. He would never let her go. Never.

* * *

**Reviewers get cyber-hugs and lots of cookies! Also fish fingers and custard! Hope you enjoyed it, so let me know what you think in a review! Constructive crit welcome, but no flames please.**


End file.
